


A late night drink

by SheenaWilde



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Basil is always so enchanted by Dorian, it never ceases to surprise him.





	

It was a nice night so far, Basil thought, as they all walked into Dorian’s drawing room. Henry took the armchair and Basil sat on the sofa where Dorian joined him. His valet served them whiskey at Dorian’s wish which according to Henry, called for a cigar, so he lit one. Basil didn’t smoke and Dorian refused his offer, so Lord Henry shrugged as he leaned back, taking a long drag.

There was something familiar in how the three of them were sitting here, Basil thought while sipping on his drink. It had an ‘as we used to’ vibe, even though they never really used to. Well, not with Dorian, only him and Henry maybe… But the feeling included all of them and Basil smiled happily, contented with the warmness that filled his chest and it wasn’t the whiskey.

“Should we fetch you a pillow, dear Basil?” Lord Henry’s voice reached him and he looked up, blinking at his friend. “You look as if you are already half-asleep-“

“Ah, no, I was just thinking” Basil shook his head, then smiled at Dorian before turning his eyes at the drink in his hand.

“What about, Basil? Oh, is it a new client you have?” Dorian inquired, honest curiosity swimming in his big eyes that were blinking up at Basil.

“No, no, about tonight” the painter hurried to answer and found it especially taxing to tear his eyes away from Dorian’s that were staring at him as if he could see his soul. “I’ve been merely musing about how good tonight was.”

“Oh, I’m happy you think that, Basil!” Dorian said excitedly, giving the painter a huge, relieved grin that melted him. Basil smiled back but froze when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked down at it as if he needed to confirm that it was indeed Dorian’s hand, then blinked up at him, confused. Dorian merely kept smiling at him as if nothing had happened. At that, he decided to ignore it, even though he knew he must be blushing. “We should go to the opera more often!”

“If we went more often than now, we would be there every night, boy” Lord Henry laughed, then took a long drag from his cigar, then tilted his head back as he blew the smoke out.

“And? Would that be so bad, Henry?” Dorian asked without a thought. “I enjoy the plays and we have barely ever seen one that wasn’t worthy of our time.”

“But there isn’t a new one every day, or every second day, even” Lord Henry argued, slumping back against the back of the armchair and swung a leg over the armrest. “You would get bored and there would be no point in going anymore. Moreover, you would also get used to it so much that it would become normal, and once you lose the feeling of novelty, of specialty, you pretty much lose the original goal of ever going to the opera. Something that becomes a habit ceases to stimulate you, to entertain you as properly as it should.”

“Ah, you may be right” Dorian said, frowning, and Basil watched his expressions closely, the way his face changed while he was thinking hard. But he was distracted from his observations when the hand on his knee slowly moved up to thigh. He jumped a little in surprise at that, staring at Dorian but the lad didn’t even look at him, as if he wasn’t doing anything at all. And Basil, despite everything, still didn’t push his hand away. “Only if there could be a way to still feel special about it! But as it is, I have to be patient…”

“You don’t have to be patient. You simply have to find something else to entertain yourself with” Lord Henry shrugged, rolling the thick cigar between his fingers.

“Ah, well, I think that’s manageable” Dorian chuckled lightly at that, and now his hand was lightly sprawled over Basil’s thigh in a completely natural manner as he turned to the painter.

“I… I could paint you again if that’s what you want” Basil said weakly, his thoughts fuzzy and had the feeling that he was missing out on something… Or he might be just too drunk, he thought as he put his glass down. That was enough for one night.

“No, Basil, I’m sorry but that was more than enough once!” Dorian laughed lightly, then leaned towards Basil, closely, very closely…

“What are you doing?” Basil asked breathlessly as the boy kept moving closer.

“Nothing” Dorian whispered with a smile, then leaned forward and kissed him. Basil’s brain shut off because _Dorian was kissing him_ , but Henry was _right there_ , seeing them, watching them, and it was bad and he knew he should push Dorian away and stop him, but his body was already kissing him back, very enthusiastically and he couldn’t help but relish in that feeling. This was what he wanted, after all…

He seemed to regain his consciousness when he felt Dorian’s tongue probe at his lips and he pushed the boy away, his eyes nervously fluttering to Henry who was still smoking in his armchair and appeared to be not in the slightest disturbed by their little display.

“D-Dorian, what are you doing? Henry’s here- You shouldn’t- We shouldn’t-” he stuttered, completely helpless, but Dorian simply chuckled at his confusion, not at all innocently.

“Oh, come on, Basil, Henry doesn’t mind” he replied with a _seductive_ grin aimed at him and Basil almost died at that.

“B-but…!”

“The boy’s right, please, don’t stop on my account” Lord Henry intervened, casually knocking the ash from his cigar to the ash tray.

“Henry…!” Basil protested in a scandalized voice but was quickly cut off by Dorian who squeezed his thigh with his hand that was still resting there. God have mercy on him.

“It’s alright, Basil” Dorian smiled and leaned closer again, his free hand reaching around to pull Basil closer by the back of his neck, then kissed him again.

This time Basil didn’t protest but let himself be drawn into it, and willingly opened his mouth for Dorian. To hell with it, he thought as he slid his arms around Dorian’s neck, he’s wanted this for so long, he really didn’t want to pass up his chance, even if Dorian was simply drunk, although he didn’t appear to be. He only pulled away, panting and staring at Dorian frantically when he felt the boy’s hand move _higher_ on his thigh, even.

“D-Dorian…!” Basil stuttered yet again, his eyes jumping to Henry momentarily. Dorian was pouting but didn’t look remorseful at all.

“Alright, I see when I’m not needed” Lord Henry said with a sigh as he stood up, cigar still in his hand and started walking out of the room. “Tomorrow morning then, don’t you be late from the breakfast. And have fun.” Henry gave them a knowing smirk before he stepped out of the door.

When they were left alone, Dorian lunged forward, kissing Basil hard, and reached for the front of his shirt, untying his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Basil gasped into the kiss, of which Dorian took advantage, slipping his tongue into his mouth and Basil felt like he was melting. He clung to Dorian’s shoulders tightly, returning the kiss just as enthusiastically and hoping to God that he wasn’t going to wake up to realize this was only a dream.

Mornings weren’t Lord Henry’s favorite part of the day, but let’s be honest, who liked them at all? No one and whoever claimed otherwise had never woken up with a horrible hangover at six in the morning because they had somewhere to be. Or they simply were masochists. Henry didn’t accept any other options. He sat in his dining room in the pale English morning light and stared at his tea as if he was looking at everything he detested in life and at that very moment, he felt like that, too. He was stirring his tea slowly as he was waiting for his guests to arrive, and his staff was preparing the breakfast around him in the quietest way possible. They knew when he was hungover.

Dorian and Basil arrived only ten minutes later than they had agreed to, and it surprised Henry, he actually expected them to not even come at all. As the two men were led into the dining room, he leaned back in his chair and looked at them, observing them, and smirked when he noticed what he was searching for.

“Why, Dorian” he started, still smirking, after the formalities and after his guests took their seats, eyeing Basil. “Your shirt suits Basil rather well, I would say.”

“Doesn’t it? I told him so myself” Dorian smiled at Henry, then proceeded to look at Basil with a positively lecherous expression. As if Basil wasn’t blushing hard enough.

“I’m glad your night turned out the way you wished” Henry continued as he reached for a slice of toast and the jam and started to prepare it.

“Oh, me too, Henry” Dorian said as he too reached for the bread but looked at Basil, his expression now softened into a warm smile. Basil, although somewhat caught up on the fact that Dorian had planned last night but happy because of it at the same time, returned his smile. After all, his wish had been fulfilled, too.


End file.
